Dragonwing update
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: A updated verions of Dragonwing. If you have any ideas i’ll like to hear it in the review
1. Chapter1

Hiccup look down at Dragonwing village the place he and Astrid had made after leaving Berk 10 years ago. He saw his friends and their dragons. Hiccup saw his wife Astrid.

There was Hiccup's mother Valka riding Cloudjumper.

He saw Eric Stark walking with his wife Elsa, Queen of Arundel. Their two drogon dragons move behind them the red skin Draco and his mate the white as snow Luna.

Hiccup saw Anna her husband Kristof and his dragon Sven work on the finishing touches of a home along with the white figures of ice call White Walkers.

He saw the great hall, the houses, the docks and the dragon pit. His people and Elsa people working and living together. And preparing for the battles ahead.

Hiccup thought to himself as he and Toothless flew around the village. "Wow all this started only 10 years ago." Hiccup remember the day of his trail.

10 years ago

Toothless had just rescued Hiccup from the Monsteress Nightmare that was attacking him in the arena. The town folks were racing for their weapons. During the battle the Deadly Naddia got out and one Viking try to kill it but Astrid stop him. She yelled at the dragon to get out through the hole that Toothless made. Which it did then Astrid Yelled. "Hiccup!" And Hiccup saw his dad Stoick charging at Toothless and acting on instinct Hiccup jump on to Toothless which made everyone stop.

"Hiccup Get Down From That Demon!" Yelled Stoick. "No He My Best Friend And I Won't Let You Hurt Him!"

"Hiccup" Stoick said, "that's a dragon. "I rolled my eyes, "Really, I never noticed, Hey bud, did you know you were a dragon?" Hiccup asked Toothless sarcastically. Toothless, not letting his guard down, did his dragon version of a laugh.

"You've thrown your lot in with them, you're not a Viking", dad said. "Good, I never wanted to be" Hiccup said, but, his next words were four words Hiccup never thought I'd hear him say, "You're not my son", Hiccup was shocked, his eyes went wide.

He heard a gasp and looked to his right, Astrid was standing there, her hands covering her mouth, eyes just as wide as mine had been, maybe even wider. Gobber was standing beside her also shocked.

"Then, goodbye Stoick", Hiccup said, "Let's go bud" Hiccup told Toothless. They flew out of the hole and into the sky.

They landed at the place where they began and Hiccup gather the supplies he had their. Then suddenly Astrid was their breathing hard for she had ran all the way there. She was holding a pack over her shoulders. She asked. "What will you Do now Hiccup?"

Hiccup responded. "I don't know but I can't stay here." Then Astrid Said. "I'm coming with you."

Hiccup blinked and then before he could say anything the Deadly Nadia that Astrid saved landed near them and approached Astrid. Slowly Astrid held out her hand out to the dragon who did what Toothless did so long ago. Hiccup and Astrid smiled. "It seem you got yourself a dragon. But why would you want to leave Berk and come run away with me?"

"Because I love you Hiccup ." Said Astrid blushing. Hiccup blinked. "You do?"

"Yes Now Let's get out of here." After a moment Hiccup nodded and as he mounted Toothless he said. "You should give her a name."

"Your right." Said Astrid as she climb on to the Deadly Nada. "Um dragon I'm sorry for trying to kill you before and want to ask do you like the name um Stormfly?"

The blue dragon gave a approval sound.

"Okay Stormfly it is." Then the two flew into the sky on their dragons. Leaving Berk behind.


	2. Chapter2

The two flew for three days stopping at any island to make their camp. On the fourth day they came on what seem to perfect but strange island.

As they flew above it they saw that it was a huge island. It had a trees, rivers, a strange looking pit of some kind and on the side of a mountain something like a great hall or could be.

They landed and explored the place. Then Astrid Said. "This place would be great for a village Don't you think?"

"Yeah I agree." Said Hiccup for the last night they had talk about maybe forming a village where Vikings and Dragons could live together.

After finishing looking around they began working. They made camp and started working on a house. During the second morning of finding the island Hiccup and Toothless went fishing during it Hiccup Asked Toothless. "Hey bud I was wondering if you could teach me Dragneses?"

After a moment of looking at Hiccup, Toothless nodded. "Really Thanks Toothless!" And So began the lessons in speaking dragon. When Hiccup told Astrid about the lesson she asked Stormfly to teach her.

Soon after about two weeks of building the house was done. 2 stores and able if need be can expand. Hiccup then told Astrid that he was going to make a forge.

Astrid knew of Hiccup skills and thought it would be a good idea. The Forge took a week to make.

Then on one night of the fourth week of finding the island a huge storm hit. And soon they were going to have their first new member of the soon to be Dragonwing.


	3. Chapter3

Rain poured hard, lighting flash and thunder boom. Hiccup and the others were in the thing that was going be made into a great hall. It was secured from the storm. Then Stormfly who was looking out at the storm called. "Guys you need to come and see this!" When they did they look out over the see what Stormfly had seen.

The flash of lighting made it clear it was a ship. It was trouble as it was getting battered by the storm. "Toothless, Stormfly fire into the air and let that ship know that there a safe place to land!" Said Hiccup and the dragons fire into the sky. Toothless plasma blasts lite up above the island like lightning. The mysterious ship turn and head their direction. It landed and three people and a strange looking got off and made their way towards them.

They gesture for them to come into the great hall and they did. Once inside the three figures pulled off their hoods. Both were blonde. Hiccup thought the younger one who was the same age as him and Astrid must be the older woman daughter.

The other was a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

The dragon was big, (as big as cloudjumper and that how big their going to get for practicality sake.) even in the night and storm they saw it had red scales. Two legs, two wings, a long neck, with four lines of spines going down it that gave it the look of a sea creature and four horns on it head two big ones on top and two medium ones on the side and a bunch of smaller spike over it face. (Game of thrones dragons kind of hard to describe.)

The boy got off his dragon and pulled down a fur hood to reveal a young man about the same age of Hiccup and Astrid maybe a little older. He had short dirt red hair, the started of beard on his chin. He was dress in a fur cloak with a tunic underneath.

"Before we do anything I must ask have you guys seen a dragon that look like Draco here but a different color?" Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads. "No we just saw you and your dragon coming out of the ocean. Care to explain?" The man breath a sigh then his Dragon who said. "She not dead I can feel it."

"Thanks for the save." Said the older woman. "No problem, come we have a fire and food." Said Hiccup and they went to the fire that was cooking some fish. They sat down.

The woman nodded. "Okay where to began?"

"How about your name?" Said Hiccup. "My name is Lourdes and this is my daughter Ireth." The girl smiled as she pulled up the googles from her eyes. "Hi."

"This young man with us his name is Eric and the dragon is Draco."

"I'm Hiccup and this Astrid, Stormfly and Toothless." Ireth raise a eyebrow. "Why Toothless?" Toothless retracted his teeth. "Ah Okay it's a pleasure to meet you. Now for my story." Lourdes told that she and Ireth were looking for a new home they met Eric and Draco coming out the sea but they couldn't remember anything but their names and that there was a second dragon. Then the storm hit. "Thanks for guiding us to safety."

"Your welcome and if a new home your looking for. Your more than welcome here. We're planning to make village here where Vikings and Dragons can live together." Said Hiccup and the four newest members of Dragonwing village agree to stay.


	4. Chapter4

Time Skip

"We should go to other villages for recruits to help build and expand the village." Said Astrid after they had finished building Lourdes and Ireth house. "But who's going be chief of our village?" Asked Hiccup. Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well you of course Hiccup."

"But." Started Hiccup but then Eric Said. "She right Hiccup you may not see it or think it. I may not remember my past. But I know a leader when I see one and you are one." Toothless nudge Hiccup. "Their right Hiccup." Hiccup want to protest that he was no leader but the others wouldn't hear and so reluctantly Hiccup decided that he could try his best. For which Astrid Said. "That is all a leader can do."

So soon they were fly towards a village for recruits. Soon they came to a village and landed at the docks. The villagers came out with their weapons but stop when they say that the dragons had riders. Then a man pushed his way through the crowd, he was not as big as Stoick, but no less intimidating, his black hair was pulled back in a small braid and he had a small beard. Hiccup had a feeling he was the chief because of his bearskin cape, almost all the chief's he have meet wore one, Hiccup decided that he will not. "I'm chief Thunderhead of Skyclan village and you are?" he asked.

"I'm Hiccup, and these are my friend's Astrid, Eric and our dragons Toothless, Stormfly and Patch. We are planning to build a village where dragons and Vikings can live together in peace, and we were wondering if there was anyone here who would be willing to help us build the village" Hiccup explained.

"Well, I'm sure some of the people here would be willing to help, but how are you going to start a village with only 3 people and 3 dragons?" Thunderhead asked.

"Well, that's the other reason we came here, we were wondering, if maybe some of the villagers wanted to join us and learn how to train a dragon. Of course, they can always come back after they learn".

"I see and who is going to be the chief of this village?".

"Hiccup" Eric said. Hiccup just glared at her for that.

"I'll come" we all looked over and saw a girl with black hair in a side braid and green eyes standing at the front of the crowd.

"Heather?" Thunderhead said looking at her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I think we should talk about this with your mother first, go home, I'll be there shortly and well talk ok".

"Ok dad" Heather said running home. Hiccup looked at Astrid, the chief's daughter wanted to join. He didn't know if this will end well.

"Hiccup was it?" Thunderhead asked looking at Hiccup.

"Yes"

"Alright Hiccup, will you and your friends come with me, to my house so we can talk about this?" Thunderhead asked.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid and Eric, they nodded as they got off Draco, Stormfly and Toothless. "Ok sure"

We started walking to Thunderheads house, then Hiccup noticed Toothless, Draco and Stormfly were looking very nervous, and he figured it had something to do with the fact that the villagers still had their weapons out and ready to use.

"Umm, Thunderhead sir?".

"Yes Hiccup".

"Could you please tell the villagers to put their weapons away, it's making the dragons nervous?" Hiccup asked.

Thunderhead looked at Toothless and Stormfly, then back to him and nodded. "Everyone put your weapons away, and if any of you want to help Hiccup and his friends build their village, please get ready and go down to the docks" Thunderhead told everyone.

Soon they reach Thunderhead home and while the dragons waited out side reluctantly they entered the house and began to talk about their story and the plans for the village. Heather wanted to go and after a moment of hesitation her parents agreed.

"I'm sure Hiccup and his friends will help you find a good dragon for you." Said Thunderhead. "Actually I already have a dragon." Said Heather nervously. Before her parents could say anything Hiccup Said. "You been raising a dragon in secret like I did?" Heather nodded. "His name is Windshear i can bring him here."

"Okay." Said Thunderhead and Heather hug both her parents. "Thanks you I love you guys." She then went to go get her dragon. "It's seems to be a person like you Hiccup who secretly be keeping a dragon hidden." This made everyone chuckled. "It would seem so." Said Hiccup. "Do know of anyone else who would be willing to come and stay at our new village." Thunderhead thought for a moment then his wife said. "I think Ruthe he the apprentice of the blacksmith though he said he wants to have his own forge."

Then they heard Toothless calling. "Here comes Heather and her dragon." They left the house and saw Heather riding a silver dragon that almost look like it was wearing armor. "This is Windshear."

"He a good looking dragon Heather." Said Thunderhead his face had approval on it. Hiccup remember that face on Stoick face though only on those rare occasions. "Strong and face just like you."

Thunderhead turn to Hiccup and the others. "Take good care of my daughter." The other promise they would.

Over the next few months they went other villages for recruits and others to join their village. Like Fergus, his wife Elinor and their children like Merida a red hair girl who was still beautiful even with the scars on her right side of her face from a bear name Mordu. (Want a image do twisted princess Merida by jeftoon01. Deviantart.)

Merida was a great tracker, archer and now rider for with Hiccup and Astrid help Merida was the rider of a black Woolley Howl (in Titan form.) name Angus. She also had three younger brothers that would have gotten along very well with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.


	5. Chapter5

Hiccup and Toothless we're flying heading towards another island where there was rumors of dragon attack or kidnapping depending on the rumors. As they flew above the clouds Toothless then turn his head sensing something. He saw something like a bone like hook rising from the clouds. Hiccup also look. "What is it bud?" Then they saw a figure rising from the clouds wearing some strange armor welding a two hook weapon in one hand and a shield in the other. Then the figure sank back into the clouds. "No sudden moves." Said Hiccup then a hug four winged dragon burst from the clouds. The figure on its back.

The dragon circle around them then they were flapping in front of Hiccup and Toothless. "Back off!" Growled Toothless at the mysterious dragon in Dragonese. But the other dragon didn't say anything. Suddenly another dragon appeared and grabbed Hiccup. "Toothless!" Yelled Hiccup as the black dragon falls towards the water.

Time Skip

The mysterious person suddenly spun their hooked weapon and hit on the ground. A dragon suddenly drop Toothless next to Hiccup. "Toothless are you alright?" Asked Hiccup in Dragonese. "I'm fine are you?" Asked Toothless licking Hiccup glad to see him. The mysterious figure shook her weapon and the dragons around them open their mouths flames in them lighting the area. Toothless got ready to protect Hiccup. The stranger approach the two. "Stay away from my rider!" Said Toothless growling. "I mean no harm to your rider Night Fury." Said the stranger in Dragonese. "But there is something familiar about him but I need to look at his face more closer." They drop their weapons and began moving towards Hiccup again reaching a hand towards his face. Then they suddenly stop gasping as they saw something on Hiccup chin.

The stranger back up crouching. "Hiccup?" Came from behind the mask full of shock and surprise. Hiccup and Toothless look at each other then back at the stranger who reach their hands up and removed their helmet. Revealing that it was a woman with brown hair and green eyes that seem familiar to Hiccup. "Could it be after all these years?"

"Should I know you?" Asked Hiccup. The woman face turn sad and she look away. "No you were only a baby." Then she look back at the two. "But a mother never forgets." Now it was time for Hiccup to gasp. A smile then appeared on Valka face. "Follow me."

Time Skip

"It's not ever day you find out that your mother is some kind of dragon lady." Val gave a chuckle as she slid down her dragon wing on to the ground. "And it's not every day you find out you son is a dragon rider." Then Toothless added. "Or founder and chief of his own village."

Val raised her eyebrow. "What does he mean Hiccup?" Hiccup scratch his head. "Well he means that 2 years ago me and him along with Astrid.-"

"Astrid Hofferson?" Interrupted Val. "Yeah her. We started our own village and I'm thinking about asking her to marry me." Val blink. "Marriage! Ok maybe you should started from the beginning." Then she stop and then added. "Actually maybe you should learn what happened to me first."

"If you want to." Said Hiccup with encouragement. So Valka told about the night she meet Clouderjumper, how Hiccup got the scar on his chin and her years with the dragons.

Hiccup then told her everything about him and Toothless meeting and training. Of Astrid finding out, of leaving, meetings Eric and building Dragonwing village.

"Incredible." Said Valka in wonder. "All this time you took after me." Then her face became sad as she look away. "And where was I." Toothless nudge Hiccup who understood. "Well Your here now." Valka look back him then hesitantly put her hand on Hiccup shoulder. "I'm sorry Hiccup could we start over." As a answer Hiccup hug his mother.

"Of course mom. You and your dragons are welcome to Dragonwing."

Time Skip

As they land at Dragonwing village they were met by Astrid, Eric, Heather, Ireth and others. "Hiccup who is this?" Asked Astrid. "Astrid, guys I like you to meet my mother." Everyone was shock. "Your mother!" Said Astrid and Valka went up to her. "And you must be Astrid I want to thank you for being there for my son."

Astrid blink as Valka gave her a hug though soon she returned it. There were introduction all round and Hiccup started give his mother the tour.


	6. Chapter6

Part 1

Ireth daughter of Lourdes and a member of Dragonwing village was moving through the forest lost in her thoughts when she came across a burrow and knew what made it.

"Not good! This burrow look fresh." Thought Ireth then she world her head when she heard a snap of a branch. Then she noticed something red on the ground. "Blood?!" Ireth began moving around the bush. "And it leads behind that large bush, Okay... it can't be a Whispering Death for they can grow to be 25 meters long. It must be a deer or something much smaller." Ireth continue around the bush but not seeing anything. She began to breath a sigh of relief when something snorted behind her. She turn to see a black face with green eyes and something like a star on its nose. But Ireth knew what type of dragon it was for she was friend with the chief dragon.

The Night Fury growled at Ireth and as she back up the dragon moved forward.

Then Ireth foot it a rock and she fell on the ground. She look up at the Night Fury as it stood above her. Then it lean down and Ireth brace for the attack which did not come. For the Night Fury was sniffing at Ireth's bag. But when Ireth began to move again the dragon growled again. "Slow Ireth." Thought Ireth as slowly she reach into her bag and pull out some dragon grass. "Is this what you smell?" The Night Fury gave a pleasant growled. Then Ireth saw the wounded leg. "Your hurt!"

The Night Fury Growled again ready for a fight. "Easy." Said Ireth in Dragneses. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you Night Fury." The dragon gave her a puzzled look. "You speak the tongue of dragon?" It Asked. Ireth nodded. "My village is called Dragonwing. Where Vikings and Dragons live together. I may not be a dragon training yet but I'm a good at healing wounds. If you let me may I please treat your leg?"

The Night Fury stared at her for a moment then gave a nod. "Really?! Oh thank you! I'll do my best to make it feel better!" Said Ireth exactingly then she clamp her hands over her mouth as the two quickly look at the hole in the ground. Then in a lower voice Ireth Said. "Perhaps we should move away from that burrow and find some where more secure." The Night Fury nodded again. "Agree the last thing I think we both want is to deal with a Whispering Death right now. By the way what's you name girl?" Ireth got to her feet and as the two started moving away from the burrow she said. "I'm Ireth."

The dragon look at her then said. "I'm Vespera nice to meet you Ireth." The two continued making their way away from the burrow where something lurking inside it.

Time Skip

With Hiccup

"What did you find Merida?" Asked Hiccup as he and his mother Valka near the hunter. "I found some tracks that tell a story." Hiccup look down at the marks on the ground. "What do they tell?" Asked Hiccup. "It seem that Ireth had encountered a dragon with a wounded left leg. She fell to the ground but it didn't attack her."

"Maybe it was curious about her. Can you tell what dragon it was?" Asked Val. But before Merida could say anything Toothless Said. "It was a Night Fury I recognized the tracks and the sent of my own kind."

"So Ireth meet a wounded Night Fury and must have promise to tend the wound because the tracks go that way together." Said Merida pointing the direction the tracks were going. "Then let's follow and hope we find the two." Said Hiccup.


	7. Chapter7

Part 2

With Ireth

Ireth and Vespera move through the forest. Ireth climb on a hill and place both her hands on behind her ears. "What are you doing?" Asked Vespera look at the girl. "Listening for running water that we can use to clean your arm so I can probably treat it. And yep." Ireth jump down from the hill. "I can hear water coming from that direction." She pointed and the two began to move that way.

Few minutes later they came across a beautiful looking pond with Eir's Glory in it that meant the water was the purest. The two near the water and Ireth Said. "Soak you wounded leg in the water. While I make the stuff to make it feel better." Vespera nodded and laid down on the ground and gave a sigh as she place her hurt leg in the water.

Ireth rummage through her bag and pulled out a bowl with grinder (or whatever you call the thing to mass stuff with.), her pain relief oil. Thyme and dried comfrey she also pulled out. "Alright let's get started." Said Ireth to herself a smile on her face as she began making the sav. Vespera watch out of the conner of her eyes at the human work on the stuff to help her. "I like her." She thought. "She reminds myself of me."

Finally Ireth aproceh Vespera. "Alright, it's ready! You can pull your arm out." Vespera did and Ireth pulled out a towel from her bag. "I'm going to gently dry it off first." Slowly Ireth gently rub the towel over Vespera leg and as she did she asked. "Vespera may I Asked what was the thing that did a number on your leg?"

Vespera was silent for a moment then said. "You recall that Whispering Death burrow?" Ireth nodded. "Got in a fight just before you showed up. That all you need to know." Again Ireth nodded. "It's enough. Your just lucky you didn't get a infection just going to have some scars. I doubt you would want to lose your leg?"

Now it was Vespera turn to nodded. "I agree with you on that. Some tell me more about this village of yours." As Ireth began to put her sav on the wound which made Vespera purr at how good it felt. Told how the Dragonwing Village was started by Chief Hiccup, his wife Astrid, Their dragons Toothless and Stormfly. How it grew bigger as they recruited others from different villages like their friend Jack and his wife Heather. Then Ireth started to wrap Vespera's leg in bandages told how Ireth and her mother Lourdes join the village. Of how Ireth couldn't wait to befriend her own dragon and become a rider. Vespera look at Ireth thinking. Finally Ireth was do with her work. "There you go Vespera all done."

Then Vespera move her face closer to Ireth then gently began to nuzzle her. Slowly Ireth began scratching under Vespera chin to which she purred. Then Ireth scratch behind Vespera certain spot and before Ireth knew what was happening she was on her back with Vespera head on her chest eyes closed. "Oh I forgot that if you scratch a dragon in a certain spot they collapsed out of pleasure." Both chuckled then stop when they hear something making the ground shake. "Please tell that was your belly." Said Ireth her voice full of fear. They got up looking around. Then Ireth started to say. "I think it's time to-." She didn't finish because on the hill where the waterfall was the ground exploded and a creature of nightmares Came from it. "Oh Gods." Said Ireth.

With Hiccup

The three rider and their three dragons look at the once beautiful area that now look like a battlefield. But they did find Ireth bag, some of the sav and a couple of blood rage. "She must have tended the Night Fury and then they were attacked by Whispering Death." Said Val and the others agreed. "They battle and then the two ran towards the cliffs that directions. Shortly after the Whispering Death gave chase." Said Merida


	8. Chapter8

Part 3

With Ireth

Ireth stared in horror at the Whispering Death before them. Vespera Growled moving in front of Ireth. "Wait! I don't think it's a good idea to piss it off!" But Vespera didn't seem to hear Ireth. "We need to get out of here!" Then Vespera sent a blast at the Whispering Death and right into it's eye. It screamed in pain and anger thrashing around almost hitting Vespera and Ireth with it's tail. "Maybe running wouldn't be a bad idea after all!" Said Vespera and the two immediately started running away. "Come on if we can get into the sunlight the Whispering Death will go away! There some cliffs we are nearing!"

When they got to the cliff Ireth turn to Vespera. "You can now fly away it was great meeting you Vespera." The dragon nuzzled her. "You to Ireth."

Then there was roar behind them. "GO! Now!" Screamed Ireth but instead Vespera said. "Not without you climb on!"

Though surprised Ireth immediately started climbing on to Vespera when the ground exploded and the one eye Whispering Death was facing them surrounded by dust. It lung at them causing the two separate. Vespera mange to dive off the cliff spread her wings and fly. While Ireth dove to the right just missing getting shredded but then the Whispering Death breath fire at Ireth who dodge it but got a burn on her right arm. "With all the dust in the air blocking the sun it won't hide!" Thought Ireth clutching her arm staring up at the angry dragon.

Then a bit of the sun poke through the dust and reflected off Ireth goggles which hit the Whispering Death in the good eye. It screamed and thrashed. Ireth got up and was going to again run when the tail of the dragon hit her sending her towards the cliff and off it. Ireth mange to grab the edge with her injured arm.

"By the love of Thor! Just go away!" Ireth mange to yell at the Whispering Death which started to aproceh her again. But then there Came a screeching noise that Ireth recognizes. Then the Whispering Death was hit by a purple blast and then another. Ireth saw Vespera roaring firing at the Whispering Death. He one blast hit the injured eye the dragon got the hint and ran. But when Ireth try to climb up the cliff started to break and then it broke away and Ireth started to fall. But she needed had worried for Vespera dive after her and caught her. "Oh Thank You Vespera!" Said Ireth hugging Vespera who was also happy. "Now were even!" Then Vespera started flying holding her rider in her arm.

With Hiccup

"It's hard to tell but I think that Ireth is okay and still with the Night Fury." Said Merida. Hiccup thought for a few minutes thinking as the sun began to sink. Then he said. "I pray to the gods she okay but we can't track them through the dark. We'll head back to the village and hope Ireth will show up there but if not tomorrow we will go flying and checking out each island until we find her." The other nodded.

"If she with the Night Fury she'll be find for we are protective of our riders." Said Toothless. As Hiccup climb on to him and they took off heading towards Dragonwing village.


	9. Chapter9

Vespera flew over the mountains. "Vespera this isn't the way back to the village." Said Ireth still holding on her dragon around the neck. "We need a place to rest and my home is nearer that your village." Said Vespera then Ireth gasp as she saw where they were landing. A little cove or so in a mountain with a beautiful pond and waterfall. Vespera landed and put Ireth on her feet. "This place is beautiful Vespera." Then Ireth suddenly grip her burned arm. "Ow!"

Her arm throb with pain. Vespera sniff it. "I'll be alright it's not that bad." Said Ireth Then Vespera lick the burn with her tongue. Ireth gave a laugh. "Vespera that tickled." Then she stop noticing that the pain had ease. "Dragon spit helps with burns." Said Vespera smiling at Ireth who smiled back.

As the sun started to sink the two sat down on the ground Ireth leaning against Vespera and soon started humming. "What's that song?" Asked Vespera looking at her rider curiously. "Oh. Just a lullaby my mother use to sing to me at night when I was little. It always kept the nightmares away and make me feel lest lonely." Vespera nudge Ireth.

"Your not alone Ireth." Ireth smiled at gently rub Vespera muzzle feeling the star like mark on her face. "I know Vespera and neither are you. If you want I can sing the song before we go to sleep." Again Vespera nuzzled Ireth and her rider began to sing.

"Silent sleeping world darkness creeping still Children be calm now there is a star watching you. Oh evening star glow your majestic light for the dreams that shall come tonight. Silent sleeping world comforting twilight children be at rest. There is a kind goddess. For the dreams that shall come tonight. Goodnight."

As Ireth sang she and her dragon snuggled up together. Vespera wrapping herself around her rider. After the song the two fell into a peaceful sleep with the stars watching over them.

Next morning

Vespera was sleeping peacefully purring as she did then she woke when she heard a yawn and felt something against her move. She open her eyes and her wing. Looking down at her rider waking up. "Morning Vespera." Yawned Ireth as she rub her eyes. "Morning Ireth." Said Vespera nuzzling Ireth affectionately.

"How's your arm?" Ireth look at the burn which now look little more that it would be after a mouth of healing. "It looks a lot better. Thank you."

The two stared at each other for a bit then Vespera Said. "So shall we head to this village of yours where Vikings and Dragons live together in peace?"

Ireth nodded. "You'll love it there Vespera there are even other Night Furys. I promised no one will hurt you."

Vespera nodded. "I trust you Ireth let's go."


	10. Chapter10

The sun hadn't risen before Vespera landed with Ireth in her arms in front of Ireth home in Dragonwing village. "Come on let's get in before the rest of the village wake up." They got into the house and Ireth Said. "Stay here Vespera while I'll go check on my mother."

Vespera nodded though after Ireth went upstairs she smelled something coming from another room which she went to.

Ireth aproceh her mother Lourdes room. She open the door and look in. She saw her mother sitting on the bed running her hand over the Terrible Terror on her lap. Her face had a look that told Ireth that she was worry. Lourdes look up at the door opening and her face lit up with relief and happiness. "Ireth your okay." Ireth entered the room. "A little banged up but alright.-"

"Because Of the Night Fury." Said Lourdes getting up to hug her daughter. Ireth blink and pulled away. "How do you know about Vespera?"

Lourdes smiled. "Vespera that's a lovely name and on how I know. Hiccup, Valka and Eric found the places where you met the injured Night Fury tended it wounded leg and was attacked by a Whispering Death. The cliff where you disappeared."

Ireth blinked again. "That very accurate on what happened." Lourdes brush the hair out of Ireth eyes. "Care to introduce me to Vespera." Ireth smiled. "Your going to love her." But when they got downstairs the main room was empty. "Vespera?" Said Ireth then there was the sound of a pan hitting the ground. "Oh no the kitchen!" Said Ireth. When they got to it they found Vespera with a basket on her face. "Vespera I told you to wait." Said Ireth grabbing the basket and pulled it off to reveal Vespera with a fish in her mouth. "Not eat all our fish."

Vespera swallowed the fish. "Sorry Ireth I got hungry." Ireth chuckled. "Vespera I like you to meet my mom Lourdes. Mom this is Vespera." Lourdes aproceh Vespera they stared at each other then Vespera happily nuzzled her. Lourdes laugh and rub Vespera nose. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"She help me first." Said Vespera. After a moment of silence Lourdes Said. "It be good to have another Night Fury though Toothless has already have a mate in Stormfly. Ireth and Vespera look at her as her smile widen. "I also been working on something's for Toothless but now i think they'll fit you guys."

Loudes went upstairs and was soon back with a saddle, two beautiful armbands and some new clothes. She place them down on the table. "What the armbands for?" Asked Vespera hesitantly. "They were for Toothless for appearance but now I think they could help your injured leg more for looks and protection until you leg fully heals. The cloths I made for when Ireth had got herself a dragon and now she does." Ireth and Vespera look at each other then smiled. Soon Vespera had the saddle on and the bands on her arms they were light and fit perfectly.

After getting a wash Ireth put on the new cloths. By that time the sun had already began to rise.

Time Skip

Hiccup, Eric, Merida and Valka we're leaving the great hall ready to go searching for Ireth when they heard a familiar screeching sound in the air. They look up the see a dark shape speeding towards them. Then at the last sec it pulled up and landed in front of them. The rider wore a Black and Tan outfit had metal gauntlet on it right arm, a hood on their head and googles on their eyes.

After getting over their shock the others smiled. Hiccup step forward. "We were going to come look for you Ireth but it looks like you found us." The figure smiled and pulled back the hood and pulled up the googles. "Well I am a Viking we are tough especially when we have a dragon as a friend." Said Ireth the rest of the village showed up as she got off her dragon. Toothless sniff the other Night Fury but Vespera wasn't interest in him.

"This is Vespera." Introduce Ireth. "And this is Ireth my rider." Said Vespera nudging Ireth. "Why didn't you said I was your dragon." She Asked. "Because I didn't want to make it sound like your my property and insult you Vespera." Answered Ireth rubbing her muzzle.

"That is a wise move Vespera." Said Valka. Vespera seem to give a chuckle. "My rider is a smart one. That's why she mine." Everyone laugh and then went into the great hall to hear Ireth story of her adventure.


	11. Chapter11

Hiccup and the others learn that Drago didn't just command a Bewilderbeast just like the one that was living in on a island near Dragonwing but also a huge white dragon with red eyes that after hearing it's description Val said it must be a Screaming Death. Same species as the Whispering Death but rarer, bigger and meaner.

As they began to talk about if there was another Titan dragon that could even the odds. Vespera suddenly said. "What about Foreverwing?" The rest look at her and Ireth Asked. "What is Foreverwing?"

"He the huge old dragon that lives on this island near where I took you Ireth when we first met." Said Vespera and then explain that the Foreverwing is a peaceful dragon that can control nature. "We can go see him tomorrow.

The next day they arrived at the home of the Foreverwing. "Okay Vespera where can we find the Foreverwing?"

There was a rumble from them mountain near them. As a huge head Came from the mountain it look like a dragon that was made of a tree. It had trees on it back and brown eyes which it fix on the two humans and dragons. "Well the Dragon Riders have arrived." It said it voice sounded what a tree might say if it could speak.

"You are Foreverwing?" Asked Hiccup.

"I am, Hiccup rider of Toothless, son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the Cloudrider. I'm the oldest of my kind. Enemy of the Screaming Death."

"You know us?" Asked Astrid. The Foreverwing nodded. "I have known that you would come and I have listen through earth and stone. I know of the village that you have made."

"Apologies if we disturb you by-.." Hiccup started by Foreverwing gave a low chuckle that rumpled the ground. "Not at all But there is something you must do."

"What is that?" Asked Hiccup. "The Green Death the dragon that you encounter years ago. She must be stop." Everyone look at each other. "I almost forgot about that dragon. But how can we stop her?" Asked Hiccup and the Foreverwing lowered his head towards him. "The only way to stop the Green Death is for Vikings and Dragons to work together and the bonds between your family mended."

"But we are Vikings." Said Astrid looking confused. "You have become something more than Vikings Astrid daughter of Jakob and Mary Hofferson. Dragonwing village and Berk must work together." He look back at Hiccup. "You must use all you learn and make peace with your farther to stop the Green Death and Drago and free the dragons." Then the Foreverwing moved back into the mountain saying before his head disappeared. "The gnome may use the pond as their home. Good luck Dragon Lords." Everyone look at each other not know what to say.


	12. Chapter12

In the great hall Hiccup look over a map staring at the island that he thought he'll never return to. His mother walk up to him. "You need your sleep for the ride tomorrow Hiccup." She along with Merida and Astrid was also coming and Hiccup knew there was no purpose in arguing with her. Eric, Heather and Ireth will be staying to mange things at Dragonwing village though they wanted to come.

"I know it just." Said Hiccup running his hands through his hair. "I know." Said Valka placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I hope I'm right that when Stoick said you wasn't his son he said it but didn't mean it. I remember when first burst out Said he love me. It was just in the moment that he was feeling and seeing you side with a dragon the same creatures that took his wife away well..." She didn't finish but Hiccup was feeling better. "Thanks mom I hope your right to."

Time Skip

They were aprocehing Berk during the day as so not to panic the villagers into thinking it was a rade. When they got closer they saw the Berken coming out of their house with their weapons. But they stop just Thunderhead people did when they saw riders on the dragons backs.

Hiccup was wearing black armor. (Both Hiccup and Astrid are in the outfits from From HTTYD 2.) though there was armor they were making from the fallen scales from their dragons but weren't finished yet. Hiccup wore his mask and Astrid had her hood pulled up. They landed and the Berkens gathered around them causality.

Hiccup saw Snoutlot, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Gobber and finally Stoick coming towards them. Hiccup gulp then clear his throat and said. "I am Chief Of Dragonwing village and I wish to speak with the Chief Of Berk, Stoick the Vast."

"I'm Stoick the Vast, Chief Of Berk. What do you want!" Said Stoick stepping forward. "We wish for your aid in stopping the dragon raids once and for all." All the Vikings look at each other then at Stoick Who was staring hard at Hiccup and the others. Then said. "Come to the great hall. Everyone stand down." Hiccup look at the others and then they followed Stoick and other members of the village to the great hall.

Once there they gather around the great table. Stoick turn to Hiccup. "So how do you proposed we stop the raids?" After a moment of hesitation Hiccup explain about the Green Death and that the dragon only raided to feed it other wise they get eaten themselves. Without going into much details Hiccup told that the Foreverwing had told them that only Berk and Dragonwing working together can stop the Green Death. Luckily Gobber and Fishlegs said that they heard of the Foreverwing a wise dragon that gave out wisdom.

Once Hiccup finish Stoick was silent then he said. "I'm sorry." For a moment Hiccup Thought that he was saying sorry for not helping. But then he continued. "I have heard rumors of your village from other village that you gotten recruits. Of the Chief and Founder of Dragonwing village, the rider of a Night Fury, Of his girlfriend who ride a Deadly Nada." Stoick glazed at Astrid. "Of his so called mother found who rides a four wing dragon." He gaze at Valka. "But most of all the name of the chief who made a place for both dragons and Vikings to live. The name of the chief is same as my son's name the son that I said four words I regret more than anything."

He look at Hiccup. "So I'm saying sorry Hiccup for everything." There was silent for two minutes then Hiccup took off his helmet. "I'm sorry to dad." Astrid and Valka remove their helmet and hood. Hiccup heard gasp coming from Astrid's parents as well as from everyone in the hall. Hiccup put his helmet down on the table his gazed never leaving Stoick. Then they were hugging. Valka saw tears in Stoick eyes and smiled at being right. She walk up wrap her arms around her boys.

Soon they separated and Stoick whip his eyes. "So Hiccup What do we need for our attack on the Green Death." After a few moments Hiccup Said. "First I need to train some Vikings on how to train a dragon."


	13. Chapter13

In the arena where Hiccup had his trail so long ago he was slowly bringing out the Monsteras Nightmare that nearly eat him last time out until he was standing next to Snoutlout to whom he grab his hand. "Wwhat are you doing?" He Asked nervously but Hiccup just slowly put Snoutlout hand on the dragon muzzle. After a moment the dragon gave approval sound and Snoutlout gave a relieved laugh as he look at now his dragon.

Hiccup started moving towards a crate. "Where are you going?" Asked Snoutlout.

"Your going need something to hold on to." Said Hiccup picking up a rope. Soon he was showing Fishlegs and the twins their dragons and was teaching them to fly with the help of Astrid.

Watching them in silence was Stoick and Valka. As they watch Stoick then said in voice full of regret. "I'm sorry Val."

Valka quiet for a moment then she said. "I know you are and I'm sorry for leaving you alone to raise Hiccup by yourself. I was wrong to think he would be better off without me." The two were silent for a moment then Valka Said. "I'm just glad that he can forgive us for our mistakes with how big they are."

"Do you think their still a chance for us Val?" Asked Stoick looking at her. She turn to him looking into his eyes for a long while she was silent then she touch his face with her hand and said. "As Hiccup gave us second chances. I think it be good for us to have a second chance together." She then hug Stoick you returned it.

Afterward they started to walk through Berk. "So He Chief Of his own village?" Asked Stoick.

"Yes he and Astrid founded it and made it strong." Said Val as they walk over a bridge. "He become quite the leader. You should be proud."

Valka ran her hand over the carved wood of a pillar then smiled again at Stoick.

"So Hiccup made a home for Dragons and Vikings to live together." Said Stoick running his hand through his beard. "Once we defeat the Green Death hopefully Berk and other villages will become like Dragonwing. In fact." Valka grab Stoick hand and started leading him towards the ground of dragon that had come with them at the Alpha require.

When they got to them Valka said. "Skullcrusher can you come here for a sec?" A red and green rumblehorn step forward. Soon Valka was teaching Stoick about dragon training and flying.

In about a week the ships were ready to sail and about that time the one getting train in how to fly dragons have gotten good. Not as good as Hiccup or Astrid but good enough. Valka and Stoick have also gotten close again which made Hiccup happy.

Now they were sail towards Dragon island and the Green Death. When they reach the fog Hiccup and Toothless landed on Stoick boat in the front. "Ready dad?" Asked Hiccup as Stoick was on the runner.

The ships entered the fog following the lead boat and with Hiccup and Toothless help started leading them through the rocks that had destroyed many ships in the past. Soon they reach the island and began setting up.


	14. Chapter14

At Dragon island they had the catapults ready. "So what the plan of attack Hiccup?" Asked Stoick as he and the others stood around Hiccup using a stick to draw on the ground. "First we'll have the ships sail around the island so that the Green Death can't light them up. Then we open the mountain up with the catapults and draw the Green Death our where we can get a good look at it and get at with our dragons." Said Hiccup as drew the plan on attack. Stoick nodded. He and the others had over the two weeks have gotten to trust Hiccup.

Soon they were ready. Stoick look at Hiccup on Toothless who nodded. "Fire!" The catapults launch the rocks at the mountain hitting it and causing a hole to appeared. Then they launch a flame ball into the hole revealing the hord of dragons. Then at another nod from Hiccup the Vikings all gave loud yell which caused the dragons in the mountain to fly out in fear.

After a moment of silence after the dragons had gone there was a loud roar from the mountain and soon the ground rumbled and stone crack as the Green Death emerged from the mountain. It roared and step forward. It was smaller then the Alpha but no less dangerous.

Hiccup saw it had wings. They had several plans depending on what type of dragon it was and now they knew a put into play the plan on the flying Green Death.

Once it was clear the Dragons and their riders attacked. They blast the Green Death with fire target the eyes. The Green Death roared in anger but got more angry when Hiccup and Toothless launch their attack. They hit in the side with such force that the Green Death fell to the ground. Then it rose off the ground and spread it wings and launch into the air after Hiccup and Toothless. They lead it into the clouds and then began their attacks.

Again and again they blast at the wings of the Green Death making holes. Things were going well until the Green Death spite fire every where and Toothless tale caught on fire. "Ok out of time!" Said Hiccup. They needed to act fast. They dove past the Green Death taunting it to follow which it did. They dove at the ground Hiccup waiting for the right moment. Then he heard the Green Death getting ready to fire.

"Now!" Cried Hiccup. Toothless turn in the air and shot a blast into the Green Death mouth catching the flammable gas and it on fire.

Then they came clear of the clouds and very close to the ground. Though blinded the Green Death on instinct spread it wings. But the holes that Hiccup and Toothless had made got bigger. Toothless spread his wings and flew past the Green Death as it crashed and exploded on the ground. But as the two rose into the air being chase by fire. The tail fell off and the Green Death's tail caught them. Knocking Hiccup off Toothless who dove after him. But luckily and unluckily Stoick riding Skullcrusher and Valka on Cloudjumper caught both of them and flew they out of danger. But unluckily Hiccup left foot was caught by the fire.


	15. Chapter15

Hiccup groaned. His body hurt especially his head and left leg. Slowly he open his eyes he saw a black face with green eyes looking at him. "He Toothless." Said Hiccup his throat a little dry. "Morning Hiccup I'm glad you are finally up." Said Toothless happily gently nuzzling Hiccup.

"How long have I-.." Hiccup stop as he sat up and realized what was missing as he look under the sheets. He look at Toothless who gave him a sad look. "Two weeks and the defeat of the Red Death Came at the cost of." Hiccup put his right foot on the ground and then a peg leg. (The one from HTTYD 2.) "Your foot." Finish Toothless as Hiccup slowly and shakily got to his feet and took a step. He started to fall but Toothless caught him. "Thanks bud." Said Hiccup as slowly they move towards the door open it and was looking out over Dragonwing.

They saw their people and also some people from Berk. Then Stoick and Valka who were walking up towards him with Astrid saw him and they rush forward. Astrid was the first to reach him. But instead of hugging him she punched his shoulder. "Ow!" Yelled Hiccup which got the other people attention. "That's for scaring me!" Said Astrid in a tone that made Hiccup afraid for his life but then she pulled him in and kissed him.


	16. Chapter16

5 years after leaving Berk

Looking over the village that had been built and the new builds being build.

Hiccup was holding his daughter Zephyr as he look over at the sunset with Astrid next to him. Behind them Toothless and Stormfly curled together their hatchlings next to them. That's right theirs hatchlings.

After Hiccup and Astrid wedding night they came down stairs and found their dragons around the cooking fire.

During breakfast the Toothless and Stormfly told their riders as they had become mates last night so have they. They were expecting for Hiccup and Astrid to be upset and saying it wasn't right for two different dragons to be together. But instead they said that they were happy for their dragons being in love with each other. Hiccup still remember Toothless knocking him down and licking him like crazy.

It wasn't long before Hiccup and Astrid had Zephyr. And the dragons had three hatchlings one baby Night Fury name Nightshade and two Deadly Nadder name Thorn and Silver.

As the family laid there Eric, Valka and Ireth came up with a stranger. "Hiccup this is man have a message from his Queen."

"Ok." Said Hiccup he gave Zephyr to Astrid and got to his feet. The Man aproceh and bow to Hiccup which surprise him. "Chief Hiccup My name is Kai. I bring a message from Queen Elsa Of Arundel or was."

"What do you mean by was?" Asked Hiccup. Kai answered. "The kingdom of Arundel was destroyed by a man name Drago Bloodfist." Valka gasp. "I know this man you speak and he a monster."

Kai then said. "My Queen Asked a wise gnome that she trusted and he said for the sake of our people survival and to defeat Drago we must seek out the village of Dragonwing and the Chief that rides a dragon black as night. When we found that we were getting close Queen Elsa sent me ahead to ask for your permission for us to come on your island."

For a few minutes Hiccup was silent then after looking at the others he said. "I hope Your people can get use to being around dragons." Kai Said. "We have already gotten use to Queen Elsa personal dragon that she found injured years ago." Eric blink and then asked. "What type of dragon is it?" Kai turn to Eric and pointed at Draco. "It that type of dragon Sir. It was found still alive by the Queen who mange to heal it from the bolt that hit it. Though when she did it change colors from dark blue to white as snow and it flames turn blue and cold but not like a ice breath I can't really explain it. The dragon bonded with Queen Elsa who became it's rider. She name the dragon Luna for how she glim in the moonlight."

Eric look at Draco who said. "I knew she was alive." Kai then said. "Queen Elsa will be arriving near your island by dawn tomorrow. Thank you Chief Hiccup."

Then Ireth Said. "If you want me and Vespera with a gronckle as your ride can take you back to your Queen and can carry any more messages between before tomorrow." Hiccup nodded. "Okay Ireth."

"I never rode a dragon before." Said Kai.

"That's why I Said you'll be on a gronckle. Perfect type of dragon for you to ride." Said Ireth and soon on Vespera with Kai holding on for dear life flew away from the island and towards their visitors.


	17. Chapter17

The next morning Hiccup and Astrid exited their home and look out at the sea. They saw about 6 ships sailing towards their island. One was bigger than the others.

Eric and Draco walk up to them. "Ready to see your mate again Draco?" Asked Toothless. "I just hope that after all this time we are still meant for each other." Said Draco nervously as the sun started to rise. "Just trust your heart." Said Astrid patting Draco neck. Then there was the sound of betting wings. They all look up and saw two dragons in the sky. The first to land was Ireth and Vespera who had a girl with reds brown hair and green eyes sitting behind Ireth. (Elsa and Anna design are the ones from the Frozen 2 trailer.)

The second one look just like Draco but with white scales and silver wings. It's eyes were blue while Draco's eyes were orange. On its back was Queen Elsa she had blonde hair that look almost white, she had piercing blue. She climb down from the white dragon and moved to stand next to it's head. The green eye girl move to stand next to her. Hiccup thought that they might be sisters and was correct when Elsa Said. "Greeting people Of Dragonwing. I am Queen Elsa and this is my sister Anna."

"Welcome to Dragonwing village. My name is Hiccup I'm the chief."

"Thank you chief Hiccup for your hospitality." Said Elsa then Luna did a sound in her throat her gaze never leaving Draco. "I think it's time of a little reunion to happen." Said Hiccup. "I agree it's been a long time coming." Said Elsa gently rubbing Luna head. "Go on Luna."

"I will if you and Eric step forward with us."

Both Eric and Elsa blink and step closer as their dragons did as well. They sniff at each other hesitantly. Then gaze into each other's eyes. "You smell of flames and ice." Said Draco. "I match my rider as you do my love." Said Luna gently nuzzling Draco who responded by nuzzling back. Soon their necks were intertwined and they purring. Everyone smiled.

Luna then lean down to Eric. "I don't remember our past life when we arrived in this world. But It so good to see you again Eric." Eric touch Luna nose. "I must say the white color fits you very well. Though I do want to look at where the bolt hit you."

"Of course it's right here." Said Elsa and she and Eric went to Luna's chest. Elsa place her hand over a scar on it and then Eric did as well. "You heal up very well." Said Eric as feels the scar. "It was all because of my rider next to you." Eric look at Elsa and she him. "Thank you for saving her." Said Eric.

Elsa nodded. "Your welcome and she had help me as well." Just then their fingers touch and both pulled away blushing. Hiccup saw Anna raise a amuse eyebrow.

After a moment of silence Eric then suddenly bowed to Elsa. "I owe you a debt of gratitude that I'll never be able to repay." Elsa seem to blush hard then she said. "Having our dragons together again is enough."

Then the people of Arundel came up from the docks along with a group of weird creatures that look like living rocks that must be the gnomes and what seem to be a reindeer and a talking snowman.

After getting over his surprise Hiccup said. "There some guest houses and the houses already done ready for your people to stay in. Those that don't or the house that haven't finished we'll get started on them."

Then Eric Said still looking at Elsa. "Queen Elsa may have my home for it big enough for both of our dragons." Elsa blinked. "I can't take your home." Then Draco Said. "He can sleep downstairs while you have the bedroom. Believe me Eric wouldn't offer our home to you if he didn't mean it."

"Alright we should head to the great hall for breakfast you must all be hungry after your long journey." Then Anna Said. "Thank you again." They started heading towards the hall for some breakfast and to tell stories.

Later that night Eric was preparing a cot for himself downstairs of his house. While Draco and Luna got ready on their stone slab. "Are you sure that you want to give me your bed Eric?" Asked Elsa. Eric nodded. "It's alright Elsa. I be fine."

After a few moments Elsa then said. "Well then see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Elsa." Said Eric as she went up stair to the bedroom. "You going to love her Eric." Said Luna with a chuckled. "Why that Luna?" Asked Eric looking at the white dragon. "For she like you in so many way." Eric fell asleep that night thinking about what Luna had said.


	18. Chapter18

The next morning Eric woke up early like he usually do to go on his morning fleet with Draco and was surprise as he was putting on his boots to fine Elsa coming down the stairs. "Oh good morning I hope I didn't wake you up." Said Eric. Elsa for some reason seem to be blushing. "Oh I was coming down to go flying with Luna."

"And I With Draco." Said Eric Then Draco Said. "Well we can all go flying together."

Soon the two dragons with their riders on their backs were flying around the island. "This is huge and beautiful island!" Called Elsa. "I know we still haven't finished mapping it!" Said Eric as the two dragons dove into a gorge following a stream then exploding out of it and started flying higher into the sky and higher. Eric realize what was going to happen. "Elsa hold on as tight as you can."

Elsa must have realized what was happening as well and they tightened their grip as the two dragon dove at the ground their claws grip together. Eric knew that they were see if they were still fit for each other and sure enough they didn't break their grip until they pulled up from hitting the ground at the last second.

"What was that?" Asked Elsa. Eric couldn't help but laugh. "It's how dragons of their kind find a mate. They clasp their claws together while diving at the ground. If one break off to early it proves that they aren't perfect mates. I seen it before but never rode during one!"

"Sorry about that you two!" Said Draco also chuckling. "We should have gave you a warning at least!" Said Luna. But soon they were all laughing. "I want to show you something." Called Eric. "Lead the way." Said Elsa. She and Luna followed the red hair man on his red color dragon around the island.

Until they reach a small lake with a waterfall. The lake wasn't froze even with snow around it.

They landed. "Wow it beautiful here."

Said Elsa getting off Luna. Eric nodded as he got off Draco. "It is. But I like it more when there snow."

"Why?" Asked Elsa looking at Eric who had a sad look on his face. After a moment he spoke. "I don't remember my old life. But i remember fear of the fire in me of... of seeing the harm of fire." Eric held his hand up and a orange flame appeared in his hand. Elsa eyes widen. "Snow and ice are the only things that don't burn. Your powers are a gift Elsa. Mine is a cue-.."

Eric didn't finish for Elsa had step in front of Eric and touch his hand with hers. Elsa look into Eric's eyes and said. "Your powers are only a cures if you make them one. Fire doesn't just burn just as ice doesn't just freezes. Fear is the cure. The worst foe we both face. Let me help you over come your fear just as I was help." Elsa touch Eric face. Blushing slightly.

After a moment Eric asked. "What must I do?"

Elsa smiled. "You must Let It Go." And so began the training.


	19. Chapter19

The next two weeks Eric and Elsa grew closer. They were go flying with each other when they weren't helping around the village. They were tell each other stories about their childhood or what Eric could piece together from his head which wasn't much. Of the training which thanks to Elsa, Eric was learning fast. Both always had a smile on their face when they were with each other. Hiccup and the others knew that they might become something more. Anna was hoping for it.

Though they really got closer one night. Eric was sleeping on his cot when he felt himself getting nudge a little hard and something felt wrong in the air. He open his eyes and saw Luna nudge ruffle and what seem to be a blizzard in doors. "Eric it's Elsa she having a nightmare!" Said Luna looking towards upstairs. "She need you!" Eric got off his cot and started heading up the stairs. The blizzard would had made most people turn into a block of ice from the cold. But for Eric it was just slightly cold. He reach the bedroom and mange to open the frozen door.

Inside the bedroom the blizzard was more in force but even so Eric could see Elsa writhing on the bed. Tossing and turning as the nightmare that had tortured her.

Eric Called on his fire powers to covered him in flames as he fought his way to Elsa.

When he got to her instead of shaking her awake Eric held her to him letting his flames warm her. When he touch her face he found himself in her dream.

He saw what she saw felt her fear. He saw what must be Hans standing over the dead bodies of Anna, Kristof and Luna. Hans raised his sword to strike Elsa and Eric reacted he step between them. "Eric No!" Screamed Elsa but Eric formed a flaming sword and raised it to block the strike. "What?!" Yelled Hans. "Leaving Elsa dreams alone!" Yelled Eric as he disarmed Hans and slash at him causing him to explode. The dead bodies disappeared as Eric turn to Elsa who was looking up at him. Tears in her eyes.

Eric whipped the tears away then pulled Elsa to him holding her. "Wake up." He said and then they were back in the bedroom. Elsa gasp then buried her head into Eric chest who held her gently running his hands through her hair. Then he said. "He won't hurt you again I won't let him take anything from you again."

Soon Elsa stop crying and look up into his eyes. In a horse voice Elsa Said. "And I won't let him take you from me ever." They stared at each for a long while as the blizzard died. Then they both lean towards each other and their lips touch. They stayed like that for what seem to be forever. When they separated Elsa buried her head into Eric's neck. "Stay with me Eric please."

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Eric they laid their together holding each other for the rest of the night and every night from then on. By the end of the week they finally confessed their feelings for each other and told the others. Everyone was almost made depth by Anna Scream of joy and almost broke both Eric and Elsa ribs in a hug. But everyone was happy for the two.


End file.
